Back To The Past
by P3-CharmedForever
Summary: What would happen if not only Paige was given up at birth but all four sisters were sent to different families all over San Francisco? Teen Fic with all 4 sisters. Rated T [PG13] just in case. R & R! Ch 12 up! 3rd, 8th,& 13th pg. is AN.
1. Prue's Point of View

**Back To The Past**

Chapter 1: Prue's Point of View

A/N: This is only my 2nd story so be nice. I will take criticism but if you don't like it don't read it. This is a teen fic with all four sisters. It also has some characters that didn't come in until the middle of the series like Cole and Leo, Glen and so on. And in my fic their mom is still alive along with Grams. Also some of the facts in my fic are different than what they are in the show, jus to warn you.

Ages:

Prue: 15

Piper: 14

Phoebe: 13

Paige: 11

Andy: 16

Glen: 11

Cole: 14

Leo: 14

Prue's POV:

Prue had known she was adopted since she was 8 years old. Her parents didn't try to keep it from her, they just wanted to wait to tell her until they thought she might be able to understand. She had 2 older brothers and 1 younger sister in her adoptive family. The family also had a whole ton of animals. They had 3 cats, 2 dogs, 3 horses, a ferret, and one of those little monkey things. She was just like any other normal 15 year old girl except for the fact that she didn't follow the crowd and get all the name brands. She was just as happy getting her clothes from Target or Kohl's as she would be getting them from places like Abercrombie and Old Navy. She had a boyfriend, a rather cute boyfriend, and she had plenty of friends. She was pretty happy with her life as it was.

Now that she was getting older though she wanted to know about her real family. So she did what any other smart teenager would do in her position, she went looking. She didn't find much, in fact she barely found anything at all. She found that 2 other girls, one a year after she was and the other 1 year after that, were given to people at the place where her parents had left her to be given to a nice family. She figured it was a long shot, a very long shot, but she thought she might look for them to see if they knew anything or if there was any relation between them. But so far she hadn't been able to track them down, although she knew that they lived in San Francisco. Also there was another girl who was given to a nun at a church a few blocks away from the place she was found. She was a little bit easier to track down because she was given to a church. She hadn't gotten the nerve to go and talk to her though, which was probably good since the girl was only 11 years old and Prue doubted that she would know anything. So she went to school, did her homework, and complained about it and her chores like any other normal teenager would. She tried to keep the subject of her family in the back of her mind because if she thought about it too much it would just make her more curious and then she would think about it more which would get her depressed. So she tried not to, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

A/N: I know it's not the best but review it and tell me what you think. I'll try to get another chapter up soon but I don't know how soon.


	2. Piper's Point of View

**Back To The Past**

Chapter 2: Piper's Point of View

Piper's POV:

Piper was sitting in her room thinking about something that had been bugging her since she was 12 years old. When her and her 2 sisters had been out together this professional looking woman came up to them and asked her sisters if they wanted to be on a TV game show for twins. She didn't think anything of it then, but she started thinking about it a few months later when something like that happened again. She could have understood it if they were only a couple of months apart but her sisters were16 and 12. So she was sitting in her room trying to work up the courage to go and ask her parents if they were keeping anything from her, because ever since a few months ago she had a feeling they were hiding something. So after about an hour or so of sitting in her room she went down and found both her parents in the living room watching some special on one of the news channels. She stood in the doorway until her parents noticed her and turned down the volume. "What do you need, Piper?" asked her mom. "I just wanted to ask you about something," Piper said. "Sure go ahead," her dad said. Piper closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I was just wondering if I'm adopted."

O0O

Her parents just sat there staring at her. Then they blinked and looked at each other. Her dad was the first one to speak. "Well honey, um…" her dad stuttered. "Well what your father is trying to say is…yes you are adopted." Piper didn't know what to do she just stood there looking at her parents. She didn't really think they were going to her she was adopted it was just a hunch. Her mother got up from the couch and came over to her. "Honey are you ok? We just didn't know how to tell you. We were trying to come up with a way to tell you without shocking you, so you would understand." "Uh yea I'm fine. I just, uh I just need to think about this for a little while. That's all." Her mom and dad shared a look. A look that said that they were worried about her and didn't know what to do. "I'm just going to be up in my room if you need me for anything." "Ok honey," her parents said simultaneously. Piper turned around and walked back up the stairs as if she was in a trance. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was adopted.

O0O

When she got back to her room she closed the door and sat on her bed. She understood that her parents didn't want to keep it from her but they didn't know how to tell her. So she turned on the stereo and listened to Kelly Clarkson's song Breakaway. It always was her favorite song but she just didn't feel like getting into the mood to sing along with it. So she just put it on repeat, laid back on her pillow, and stayed like that. She didn't know how long she had been up in her room but she must've dosed off because when she opened her eyes again it was dark outside and the alarm clock next to her bed read 11:30. She sat up and felt her stomach rumble so she got up, walked to the door and looked outside. Everything was quiet and her sisters' rooms and her parents room lights were off. So she walked quietly into the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and found a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and a roll with a note that said that her parents didn't want to wake her up so they just saved her some dinner. She took the plate, put it in the microwave to heat it up and turned on the TV to some special on saving endangered species in the jungle. When her food was done she sat down at the table and thought about what she was going to do.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like! I'll update soon! Please review. And remember I will take criticism and any ideas you might have, just tell me. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have had a few questions so I am going to answer them now real fast. For one yes the girls will have magic wat would be the point of writing a fanfic without it? For 2 I don't know if I'm going to have their dad in the story yet it depends on where it goes. And for three I did say what the note said I just didn't put quotations around it. Well I think that's all for now.


	4. Phoebe's Point of View

_A/N: Here is chapter three. I'm trying not to make them repetitive so if it's starting to sound repeating just tell me in one of ur reviews. If you have any suggestions for the story or any questions put them in ur review and I will answer them. Now chapter 3!_

**Back To The Past**

Chapter 3: Phoebe's Point of View

Phoebe's POV:

Phoebe was out at the mall with some friends. She was having a great time, and she had been there since 11:30 that morning. She had skipped out on school for the third time that week, and it was only Thursday. The only thing different about this time was that she hadn't gotten caught yet and it was 6:45. She was just thinking about getting ready to leave when one of her friend's mom came up to them and glared at them and right then Phoebe heard that saying in her head, 'If looks could kill.' 'Well,' she thought, 'if looks could kill we'd all certainly be dead by now.' Her friend's mom told them all to get home and she was going to call all their parents. Only thing that she didn't know was that Phoebe's parents weren't home and wouldn't be home for another 2 days. They were off on one of their archeological digs, they were both archeologists so they left Phoebe home alone a lot. So all she had to do was delete the message that her friend's mom would leave on the machine and she would never get in trouble.

When Phoebe got home the light on the answering machine was blinking. One of the messages was, of course, from her friend's mom, the other was from her parents telling her the time they would be home 2 days later. She made herself something to eat then went into her room to watch some TV. When she figured out nothing was on she took her plate into the kitchen and looked through the mail on the counter. She found something about ¾ of the way through that confused her a little bit. It was something from the Bay Area Adoption Agency. Wondering what it was about, and being the nosey person she was, she decided to open it and check it out. What she found in the letter confused her even more. Her parents had never brought up the subject before. She didn't even worry about it, she never thought about it. She was adopted. She couldn't believe she was adopted, and she couldn't believe that her parents had never told her even more. She put the letter back in the envelope, resealed it, and went back up to her room. She had to think about this for a while.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the third chapter. Hope you liked it. I will be getting chapter 4, Paige's POV, up soon. Probably within the next few days or even less. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Paige's Point of View

**Back To The Past**

Chapter 4: Paige's Point of View

_A/N: Sry about the late update. I was away for a long weekend and didn't have a chance to update my story. This week I have Spring Break though so I'll be able to hopefully get a couple more chapters in before this weekend. Well here's the 4th chapter so read and review! Also this chapter is not going to have as much about the Paige's adoption because it's basically like what it is in the show._

Paige's POV:

Paige Matthews was in her room debating if she should call Glen or not. That day at school he had followed her around all day until she wasn't around any of her friends, or anyone else. When they were alone he had turned around and kissed her on the cheek then said that he liked her. That was it, he said it then just walked away and left her standing there until the buses came at the end of the day. She had gotten on the bus, got home and went straight up to her room and had been there since she got home, which was like 1 hour and a half. She was just getting up enough courage to call him when her phone rang. She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. When she found out who was on the other end her heart skipped a beat. It was Glen. It was silent for a minute then she heard him say her name. "Yea Glen I'm here. What do you need?" "Well I just wanted to call to see if you had anything to say to me or anything…?" Paige just stood there for a minute and then, "Yea actually I kinda do. I was just wondering why you did what you did today?" Silence. "Well I did it because I like you Paige. Don't you like me?" Paige hesitated a little bit because she didn't know exactly how to respond. Finally she said, "Yes Glen I like you." There was total silence on both ends of the line for almost five minutes. Then Glen said that he had to go eat dinner and that he would see her tomorrow at school. Then they hung up. Paige stood there looking at the phone for a couple of minutes then she heard her mom call her name so she left to see what she was needed for.

O0O

When she got downstairs she saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room talking quietly to each other. She walked in and they looked up at her from the couch. "What's up?" "Uh Paige, we need to tell you something important and we need you to listen to everything we have to say before you say or do anything. Ok?" "Ok sure." Her parents looked at each other then back at her and told her to sit down. When she had sat down on one of the chairs they had said that they had wanted to tell her this for a couple of months and just now figured out what they were going to tell her.

O0O

Paige walked back into her room in a total daze. She couldn't quite believe it yet. Her parents had told her she was… adopted. She was in shock for only a couple of minutes because she started thinking back to all the times she had walked in on conversations that her parents had been having that stopped dead when she walked in. She decided that she needed some fresh air but it was past her curfew. She had no way of getting out the front door, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She snuck out her bedroom window. She didn't know where she was going to go so she just started walking. The next time she looked up she was in front of a house with light brown siding, black shutters, and a beige door. There was only one light on in the whole house and it looked like a bedroom on the second floor. She couldn't figure out why she had stopped here or why she had even come this way, she had no idea where she was. As she was standing there a girl with dark hair of about 15 or 16 came to the window. She stood there for a couple of seconds then moved away. A couple of minutes later the girl opened the front door and came outside. She looked over at Paige, looked at the house, and walked over to her. When the girl got across the street she stopped in front of Paige. "What are you doing out here? It's after midnight," the girl asked. "I was just out walking around. I must've lost track of time somehow. I should probably get home." Paige looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. When she couldn't figure it out she looked back up at the girl. "Where am I exactly?" The girl in front of her smiled. "You're in southeast San Francisco." Oh crap. That's not good." "Why?" "Because I live in north San Francisco. My parents are gonna be pissed!" "It's ok. You can come in and use my phone to call your parents and tell them that you are alright." Ok thanks a lot! That would be so nice."

O0O

When they got inside the girl's house she told Paige where the phone was. Paige left to call her parents and when she came back she told the girl that her parents were overly happy that she was okay and were going to come and pick her up in about 15 minutes or so. Her and the girl sat down on the couch to wait for Paige's parents to come. "So how come your still up so late?" Paige asked. "I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind right now." "Yea me too. I just couldn't stay in my house, I had to get out and get some fresh air. Then when I started walking I didn't know where I was going. I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention." "Yea I know what you mean. I do that sometimes when I'm thinking really hard about something. It's kind of weird." At that moment someone knocked on the front door, and Paige got up to answer it since it was probably her parents. The girl got up and followed her to the door. Just before Paige left the girl told her to come back to the door. "We didn't really have a chance to meet properly." Paige smiled. "I'm Paige Matthews." She put her hand out for the girl. As they were shaking hands the girl said, "I'm Prue."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! It's Prue! What will happen next? No one may never know. I'm just kidding, I'll update soon hopefully. Don't forget to review. 


	6. Surprise

**Back To The Past  
**Chapter 5: Surprise

**Surprise:**

Paige and Glen were working on a project for English in the gym. They both thought that they were going to have the best project in the whole class. They had to pick a mythological creature and find information about it explaining the myth and if they thought it was real or not and to see if there was evidence that it did exist and wasn't some story gone bad. They had picked vampires. They had already found a whole tone of info on it and they had a few drawings. All they needed to do now was put all the useful information they needed on note cards along with the poster they had started. Just when Paige was ready to put the final touches on the drawing she was doing for the poster Glen took her drawing pencils and ran halfway across the gym. "Glen! Come on give them back. I need 'em to finish the drawing." "Why don't you come and get them then, Paige?" "Glen, give me back my pencils, please." Just when she said "pencils" she saw bright blue and white lights circle them in Glen's hand and disappear. A few seconds later they appeared in her hand in the same blue and white lights that they disappeared in.

**O0O**

She didn't know what happened or how it happened. She just stood looking at the pencils in her hand. She heard Glen walk over, and he just stood there looking at her hand. Then he looked up at her and asked, "What happened? How'd you do that?" "I-I don't know. They just disappeared from your hand then reappeared in mine halfway across the gym." "Ok let's just finish the poster and note cards and go back to class."

**O0O**

All the way through class the rest of the day Paige couldn't think of anything else besides what had happened in the gym earlier that day. Every time she pulled her mind back to what was going on in class, her mind just wandered away again. A couple of times she was asked questions and she would look up and not know what had been going on. She got through the rest of the day with minimum blank looks at the teacher and she went home. After she was home for a while she started to forget about what had happened but it was still in the back of her mind waiting to work its way back into her thoughts during class the next day.

**O0O**

That night after Paige had fallen asleep she had a dream. In her dream she was in a room in a big house. She was with three other girls a little older than she was and it seemed like they were trying to get away from someone, or something. They were rushing around the room looking for stuff to fight off who or whatever was after them. Two of the girls had long darkish brown hair. They were all pretty short for how old they looked. She didn't know those two girls, but she knew the other one. It was the girl who had let her use the phone two nights ago, and her name was Prue.

**

* * *

**_A/N: I know this one was kinda short but I'm going to be leaving soon so I don't have a lot of time. This is going to be the last chapter until Monday afternoon maybe later depending on if I have writers' block or not. I hope you liked this chapter. Hope it didn't bore ya. Review! Plz?_


	7. Questions

_A/N: Sry about not updating sooner! I've had really really bad writer's block and then I was sick and h/w and stuff so I haven't had time to update until now. Here's chapter six. Enjoy!_

_Nicole812us: Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader, it means so much that I have at least one person who really likes my story. And yes with Paige having met Prue it will be easier._

**Back To The Past**  
Chapter 6: Questions

**Questions:**

The next morning when she woke up Paige decided that she had to find the three girls in her dream to see if they knew what it meant. She decided to start with the only one she recognized, Prue. It was Tuesday so she had to go to school but she had an idea on how she could find out the address and her phone number.

O0O

When Paige got to school she had to make sure her idea was going to work. She checked the schedule outside the library door to see which teacher had been scheduled to use the library and what class hours they had it. Once she had that all figured out she went to her first few hours and during third hour she got a pass from her teacher to "go to the nurse." Instead of going to the nurse she changed the pass to be able to go to the library and used one of the computers on the back wall where the librarian couldn't see what she was doing.

O0O

She got onto the internet and went to one of the websites she had found last night to search for people. She didn't know the girl's name but she knew the house numbers and street name so she could search by that and hopefully find her. She waited for the results to show up and when they did she lost a little hope. There were 142 matching results total and after she looked through them, which took around 45 minutes she had counted 14 matching results in San Francisco. She didn't have anything else to narrow it down so she highlighted those and printed them out. She took the paper, looked at it for a moment, and went down to the nurse. She told the nurse that she had been feeling dizzy lately and had been having really strong headaches. The nurse asked her if she felt she needed to go home and she said that she did. Paige called her aunt to pick her up since her mom and dad were at work. After she hung up the nurse told her to go to her remaining classes and pick up her homework.

O0O

When she got home she changed into more comfortable clothes and shoes and checked the address again to see if she recognized any of the addresses or if she knew where any of them were. She thought she recognized two of them but she couldn't be sure and she knew where a few of them were, so she decided to start with those and move to the others if she didn't find the house out of the several ones she knew or recognized.

O0O

She was about three or four blocks from her house when she saw one of the houses where she knew where it was. She looked around at the house and how it was set up and decided that this wasn't the house she was looking for. The next one she came to wasn't it either. She went to the next few houses on her list and didn't recognize any of them. She went to the second to the last one on her list, it was one of the ones she thought she recognized. She had to walk about 4 blocks from where she was and over a couple of other streets to get to it but the weather was nice so she wasn't complaining. When she got to the street she started looking at the address on the paper and looking at the house numbers to find the one she was looking for. She was about ¾ of the way into the block when she looked up after looking at about 15 other houses and saw the house that she saw two nights ago. The girl, Prue, that had let her use the phone was sitting in the bench swing in the front of the house reading a book. Paige took a deep breath and walked across the street and across the yard. She walked up to the girl and said excuse me and then halted when the girl looked up at her and jumped a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that," Paige said sincerely. "Oh it's ok. When I'm reading a good book I get really into it and zone out everything else." Silence. "So, uh, what are you doing here? Aren't you the girl who was here a couple of nights ago wandering the streets?" "Yea that was me. I just wanted to thank you again for letting me use your phone and everything. And also to ask you some questions."

O0O

The girl looked a little startled at this but then her expression softened. "Ok but first I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Prue." "Hi Prue, I'm Paige." Paige said as she put her hand out for Prue to shake it. When their hands touched Paige felt a twinge go down her spine and she dropped Prue's hand. It was like a shock, as if she had touched an electric fence or something. It wasn't very big or anything but by the look on Prue's face, she had felt it too. "What was that?" she asked. "I don't know," was the answer she got. "Let's go inside for something to drink and so you can ask me those questions you had." Prue suggested. "That would be perfect, thank you." As they walked up the sidewalk Prue said, "I have a feeling I'm going to have a few questions for you too," under her breath to herself. "What?" Paige asked. "Oh nothing just thinking out loud." "Oh, ok," Paige said.

O0O

After they had gotten some drinks, lemonade, and sat down at the table in the kitchen Prue asked Paige what kind of questions she had for her. "Oh nothing important really…well they are important I guess. Well they could be, it depends on how you look at it. They may seem kind of weird…" "Ok stop rambling and just ask one. I'm sure they can't be too weird, and if you think they're important then they are." Paige thought that over for a few seconds and agreed that she was right. "Ok here goes. Last night I had this dream…" "Dream?" Prue asked. "Yea a dream. In this dream I was running from someone or something, only I wasn't alone in this. There were three other girls running with me, and we were in the attic of some house I don't think I've ever seen before. Two of them I didn't recognize, but the third one I did recognize…it was you." "Me? It was me? Are you sure?" "Yea I'm positive. Why?" "Well I know this is going to sound really weird but I think I had the same dream but I recognized you and one of the other girls." "You did? Who was it?" "It was the girl with long dark brown hair, kinda short. Her name is Piper. She's a grade younger than me, not the most popular but she seems happy with the way she is and all. I've met her a couple of times…well not really met her met her, just seen her a couple of times and heard about her and I think I had a class with her in first quarter, she's pretty smart."

O0O

Paige got up from her chair and started pacing in front of the table. "Ok so we both had the same dream on the same night with the same people and I'm guessing the same thing happening. Right?" "Yea." "Ok so what does this mean?" "I don't know but I think we should find out. But I think we should find this Piper person and figure out who that other girl was. See if they had the same dream or not and if they have had anything weird happen to them at all." "What do you mean by weird?" "What? Oh nothing." Paige didn't think that it was nothing but she let it go. Her and Prue agreed to meet in the park across from the school after school tomorrow. Paige gave Prue her phone number and Prue gave hers to Prue in case anything came up between now and then that they thought could be important. With that taken care of Paige said good-bye and thanked her again and left.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for hopefully waiting patiently for me to update. And I'm really really really sorry about the long update waiting time and I'll try to update sooner from now on becuz I don't want to be one of those people who post 3 or 4 chapters and then never update or it takes months for them to. So I promise that this will be the longest you'll have to wait unless I tell you or sumthing. _

_**Your author,**_

_**Nicole : )**_


	8. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

A/N: I am SSOOOO SORRY I havent updated in over a month! I was really busy with school trying to make sure my grades stayed relatively good and then we had a lot of finals and I was gone for a few weekends for my b-day and to spend time with my grandma and aunt with my sister and now we're redoing our basement and painting and redoing the whole dang floor so the comp aint hooked up and its been unhooked for a week! I have more than half of the next chapter written I jus havent been able to finish and upload it yet! Also my sister has had to use the comp to finish and upload her chapter for her fanfic so its been very busy around my house lately. I PROMISE I'll try to get it uploaded within the next few days or a week and then I promise ill type up at least one more chapter for you guys within a few days of the next one. im hoping to be able to get at least one chapter a week done and uploaded cuz its summer and some of u especially nicole812us(thanx btw) have been really awesome and loyal readers! Thank you for (maybe, prolly not tho) for being 'patient'! I'll update very soon hopefully!

Your author

Nicole (or Coley, w/e)


	9. The Finding

_A/N: The title of this chapter is a play on the movie title 'The Missing'. This might be a short chapter but I don't know cuz I write this off of whatever comes out of my head when I'm typing it. Also im sorry that it took a long time 2 update it wasn't supposed to be this long 4 another update I jus got really sidetracked and I was gonna do it this weekend but then I went over to my grandmas house 4 my b-day. Then I was gone for memorial weekend and then it was the last couple of weeks of school and I had a WHOLE TON of finals but it's now summer so ill be able 2 update sooner! Im ssooo sorry! Hope u Enjoy!_

**Back To The Past**  
Chapter 7: The Finding

**The Finding:**

Prue and Paige had agreed to meet up later in the week to figure out the best way to find Piper and the other girl and how to tell them about what they knew, that's what they were doing. Paige and Prue were sitting out on Prue's front lawn with a couple of old yearbooks and a laptop computer. Prue was just closing out of the third site she had gone to when Paige yelled. "Hey Prue. I found her!" "Who?" "The other girl in my dream. Her name is Phoebe. She's in 8th grade at the junior high. I also found Piper, she's in the 9th grade." "Ok good job. So now all we have to do is find a way to get them to believe us and then come with us so we can figure out what that dream means…and how we might be able to prevent it from happening."

O0O

The next day Prue and Paige met up before school started. The elementary and high school started later than the junior high so Prue had checked in the office to find out Piper's and Phoebe's schedules, and they were just trying to figure out how to tell them about everything. Paige had just begun to think she might have an idea when she saw Phoebe walking down the hall. "Prue! Look, it's Phoebe. We found her!" "Ok that's good but now we still have to figure out how to tell her why we need her help. And we still have to find Piper." Paige's face went down a point or two in the glow meter. "Right. And how do you think we're gonna do that?" Prue stopped for a minute and thought exactly how they were going to tell her that two people she had never met before needed her help and why. She couldn't. "I have absolutely no idea. Come on." Paige looked at her as she walked away with a 'what are you thinking and am I going to regret this' expression on her face, then followed.

O0O

As Prue and Paige come up to Phoebe standing at her locker she turned around. She looked at them suspiciously then said, "What do you want?" She sounded like she was trying to act tough but couldn't quite get there. That was weird to Prue because she had heard about Phoebe and from what she heard she wasn't exactly someone to be messed with all the time. "We just, uh, just," Paige stuttered. "Prue why don't you tell her your older." "Huh? What? Why me?" "Because it was your idea to just march on up to her," Paige said through gritted teeth, while smiling. "Fine. Ok here's the thing we need your help. It's hard to explain so we'll do it later when we find the other girl we need help from. Hey you wouldn't by any chance know someone named Piper, would you?" "Yea I've heard of her. She likes to read a lot. Don't know where to find her or anything though." "Ok, well would you like to help us find her so then we could tell you why we need you?" "Uhh, ok sure, why not." "Thanks lets go."

O0O

The three of them found Piper sitting in her homeroom reading The Day of the Comet by H. G. Wells. Paige told her that they needed to talk to her and that it was kinda important and at first she seemed kinda hesitant, but Prue told her that if she didn't think it was important she could leave. They went into the first floor girls bathroom, figuring that since it was before school not a lot of people would be in there.

O0O

"Ok Phoebe, Piper I'm Prue and this is Paige." Prue said. "We need your help on something but we aren't even exactly sure what it is we need help on. We have to figure that out first which is why you're here now." "First we need to ask you a question, a couple of nights ago did either of you have a dream where you and the rest of us were in some attic somewhere and were running from something?" "Yea I did actually, how did you know?" Phoebe asked. "Well because me and Paige had the exact same dream on the same night. What about you Piper?" "Yea I did, it was really weird. But why would you need our help, after all it was just a dream, wasn't it?" "We're not so sure, since we all had the same dream on the same night we think it might mean something." "Which is why we cam looking for you." Prue explained. "You see we figure that since we could find you and that you guys were in the dream we think that whatever it was we were running from must be real also. So the only thing we need to do now is figure out whose attic that was and what it is we were running from." "Uh that was two things." Paige put in. "Whatever. One, two does it really matter? Now lets go school's going to start soon we should get going. But first can you two meet up after school somewhere?" Prue asked" "Yea I can." "Me too I guess. Where?" "How about Golden Gate Park at 4:00?" "Sure." "Works for me as long as it's after 3:30." "Ok see you guys then, don't forget."

* * *

_A/N: Sry it took me so long to update but ive been really busy lately and we haven't had our internet for over a week so I haven't had a chance to finish this chapter at all or upload it. But I promise that I will have another chapter up within the week because all of you have been waiting patiently and have been writing really good reviews! And remember I will gladly take constructive criticism. _

_Your (wonderful) author: )_

_Nicole _


	10. The House

_A/N: I told u id give u another ch within the week and I am so enjoy! Also I made it so ppl can do anonymous reviews now._

_Nicole812us: thank you for being such a great and loyal reviewer and guess wat this time I did beat my sister 2 the comp : )_

_Lillynilly: thank you for all your reviews and I love ur story "Can you stop the inevitable?"_

_Charmedaholic521: thank you for your review and this chapter should be up b4 ur bday and if not I am sry and hopefully now u wont have 2 wait so long cuz its summer and ill have more time on the computer and ill be sure 2 check out ur fics_

**Back To The Past**  
Chapter 8: The House

**The House:**

That afternoon when the girls had met up at the park, Prue had come up with an idea to find out where the house was that was in all of their dreams. She had been thinking through her dream most of the day and she had remembered seeing a neighborhood through the window in the attic. Across the street was a light blue Victorian house and next to that there was a light and dark brown Victorian with an address on the front. It wasn't a whole lot to go on but it was all they had at the moment and she could only hope that someone else remembered something that could help find the house.

O0O

"Did you guys remember anything about your dreams that could help us?" Prue asked after they had all settled on the grass. "Not really," Phoebe and Piper responded. "Paige, what about you?" "I saw a big book with a weird sign on the cover of it, I think it was Celtic." "Ok that's good, do you think you could sketch it out for us?" Prue asked. "Yea I'll try." "Ok what about you two, did you think of any way we could find that house?" "I could do a search on old Victorian neighborhoods in San Francisco on the internet at the library." Phoebe replied. "I didn't think of anything," Piper said quietly. "That's ok, you can help me." "Ok, what are you gonna do?" "I'm going to do a search on the address that I saw on the house across the street and then I'm going to narrow it down to Victorian neighborhoods." Prue answered. With that they all got up and headed towards the nearest library.

O0O

About an hour later Prue had found 16 houses in San Francisco that had the same address as the house that she saw in her dream. Phoebe meanwhile had found 23 neighborhoods made up of Victorian houses, and Paige had finished her sketch and had asked Prue if she knew what it was. Prue didn't but agreed to try to find what it was. After they had all finished with what they were doing Phoebe gave the paper with all the street addresses of the neighborhoods on it to Piper who cross-referenced it with the paper Prue had printed out. She found two possible places it could be.

O0O

The first house they went to was only three blocks from the library. It turned out to be an old rundown, once light lavender, small Victorian. They only had one other possible choice that they knew of. That was a little further than six blocks away from the first house. It would take them at least half an hour to walk. They had just arrived at the end of the street the last house was located on when a woman in about her early to mid thirties was blown through the window on the front of a house about halfway down the block. The four of them started running down the street towards her when an explosion from inside the house stopped them all dead in their tracks. Prue looked around expecting half the neighborhood to be out on their front lawns, but nobody appeared. As she was doing this the woman got up from the front lawn and ran back inside. She was taking another look around at the other houses when she noticed the brown Victorian across the street and said, "Uh guys, I think this is the house we're looking for!"

* * *

_A/N:Sry bout the short chapter i was trying to get another uploaded before i left for the weekend (july 4th) and i couldnt figure out anything else to add, i hate writers block! hope u liked it i am hoping that i will get another ch. done within the next week or two!_

_Your author,  
Nicole_


	11. Demons and Witches

_A/N: lillynilly: u are thinking of another story kinda like mine my sister was telling me about it a while ago but I have all 4 sisters living in different homes out of the manor and thank you 4 all ur reviews uve become a very loyal reader and reviewer_

_Nicole812us: thank u for being a loyal reader! Ill try 2 update faster and ull find out wats going on in the manor in this chapter _

**Back To The Past**  
Chapter 9: Demons and Witches

**Demons and Witches:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood outside the big dark pink Victorian for about ten minutes more then they heard a scream and a small explosion then it was quiet. Prue was the first to speak. "What do we do now? I mean, we found the house and that's as far as I got in the plan." "Should we just go up and ring the doorbell or something?" Paige asked. "Sounds good to me," Phoebe said as she started walking up the front steps. The other three looked at each other and then simultaneously ran up to Phoebe yelling at her to wait. When they caught up with her she just said, "What took you so long?" and continued walking. All four of them walked up the last three steps to the door and stood there for a couple of seconds. "Oh this is ridiculous," Prue stated and reached out to ring the doorbell. They stood there waiting for about a minute and then someone opened the door. It was the woman who was flung through the window as they were walking up. Now that Prue got a closer look she realized that the woman was quite beautiful, in her early to mid 30s, with long lightish brown hair with deep brown eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked when she saw them at first. When she looked at them a little bit longer the only thing she could say was, "Oh my…god!"

O0O

The four girls just stood on the front steps wondering what was going on. The woman who answered the door had just called her mother to come to the door. When she got there she looked at the four of them and dropped the mug she was drying. "Oh my! Patty is it…do you think…no it couldn't possibly…Could it be them?" "I don't know mother I just opened the door and they were all just standing there I haven't had time for small talk." Prue hated it when adults talked as if they weren't there. So Prue being Prue, "What do you mean '"Could it be them?' Whose 'them'?" "Uhh…maybe you should come inside and sit down you all look kind of tired," The older woman suggested. So they all stepped inside and were led into the living room. Piper always being the polite one said, "You have a very nice house." "Oh uh thank you," the woman who answered the door, Patty, mumbled out. "Why did we need to come inside? You don't even know us…we don't even know you or who you are or why you went flying through the window fifteen minutes ago and got up like nothing ever happened." _'She must be the oldest, Prue'_ Patty thought."Yes I'm sure you're all wondering what that was all about…" "Not really, but kinda, " Phoebe stated. "Well you will all get the answers you're looking for but first how bout some tea?" At the nods from Prue and Piper the older woman left the room calling her daughter to help her.

O0O

"Well that was odd," Paige stated who before now had been mostly silent. "Yea really, why would they just invite us into their house, without even knowing us, at the drop of a hat? And it seemed like that one woman, Patty, knows us or something. I agree Paige it was odd." "I'm wondering why someone in her 30s is still living with her mother." "Phoebe! Be nice. They probably have a good reason, maybe its health or something," Prue said. "Piper, you ok? You've been kinda quiet." Paige asked. "Yea I'm just thinking. Prue that woman…she looks kind of like you. Well with lighter hair and brown eyes instead of you with dark hair and hazel eyes, of course, but your face is exactly the same." Prue thought about that for a minute, "Well maybe your right, I guess. She does look kinda like me if you think about it. I also think Paige looks a little like her too, but let's not get into who looks like who, we're here for one reason, although I'm not exactly sure what that reason is…" In the kitchen the two women were talking about the four girls, and who they were. "Patty it's got to be them, who else could it be that could just show up on our door step. You yourself said that they were…" "Yes mother I know what I said but I'm just not sure. Yes it could be them, but what if it isn't? And even if it is them what are we going to do? We can't just come right out and tell them something like this, they're only children, and they don't know us or who we are, how do you suppose they're going to believe us?" "Well, I don't know yet but we have to find out what they know and how they managed to find the Manor in the first place and all that. Now, grab those two cups and come with me."

O0O

When Patty and her mother walked back into the living room the girls were talking but quieted down when they saw them enter. "Here's your tea." "Thank you," Piper and Prue said. "Now I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Penny and this is my daughter Patty." "I'm Prue, and this is Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. Ok and now that we have that out of the way, what happened out there before with the window?" "So what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you in the neighborhood before?" Penny diverted. "Well, uh, we live in other parts of San Francisco. And we're here now because of this, uh, dream we all had." Penny and Patty looked at each other with one of those looks on their faces as if they know something that they're not telling. "What happened in this dream exactly?" This time Paige spoke up. "We we're running through this house from something that was chasing us, and we all had the same dream on the same night. If you ask me that's just not natural." "Well I think…" Just at that moment a demon shimmered in behind the four girls and only Penny and Patty noticed. "…that Patty should take you into the sunroom, it's, uh, got more space." "Yes I think that's a good idea. Are you gonna be able to handle this by yourself?" Patty asked after the girls had left the room and right before the demon threw an energy ball at them. "Yes now just go and keep them in there and watch out for any more." Just then they heard a scream coming from the sunroom, and Patty ran in and saw…

* * *

_A/N: Cliffie! Mwahaha: ) That is the end of the 9th chapter I'm going to try to get another one up by the end of next week even if it's a short one. Hope you liked it, and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed if you have any suggestions._

_Your author,__  
Nicole_


	12. Between Attacks and Explaining

_A/N: I was gonna try to update sooner during the summer becuz u guys have been gd reviewers so far and have been really patient on waiting for more chapters, but my comp at home is a piece and its broken or sumthing so now its not rebooting and my parents got a new comp but me and my sister cant use that one so we have 2 wait for ours 2 get fixed or till we get a new one so im gonna do this one and hope we get a new comp soon then im gonna update more chapters sooner hopefully but the rest of my summer is hectic and chaotic so ill try but I cant guarantee anything. also im sry I havent updated in a while ill be able to update as soon as we get a new comp which I have no idea wen that is going 2 be but hopefully itll be soon!_

**Back To The Past**  
Chapter 10: Between Attacks and Explaining

**Between Attacks and Explaining:**

…that a weird demon with long nails, no ears, and huge muscles had shimmered in, in front of the girls and scared them. He was just about to attack when she froze him and was ushering the girls into the kitchen when Penny came in and trapped him in a crystal cage. After the demon was secured Penny asked her daughter if the girls were all right and after she'd confirmed that they were went upstairs to check the Book of Shadows.

O0O

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were wondering what the hell the thing was that tried to attack them. "How am I supposed to know what the hell it was, Phoebe. I know only as much as you do." "This is one weird family," Paige put in. "Yea I agree with you there," Prue responded. Just at that moment Patty walked in and asked them if they were all ok, after they all told her that they were, Phoebe burst out, "What the hell was that thing that tried to attack us?" "I'm not sure yet, but once my mother gets back down here, we'll tell you everything you need to know. I promise."

Penny came down about 5 minutes later with a big, leather bound book in her hands. Patty I found the demon that attacked the girls. "Uh excuse me, demon!" "Yea hold on. What'd you find our mom?" Well, his name is Shuniok and he specializes in attacking and killing unknowing young witches. He works directly under the Source and has never before been able to be caught or vanquished, until now of course." "Is there anything in there about how we could possibly try to vanquish him?" "No, it just says it will take the 'greatest power that has ever or will ever be known on earth.' Very cryptic." "I hate cryptic. So what do you think that could mean?" "I have absolutely no idea, I'll contact one of the Halliwell matriarchs and see if they know, maybe Melinda Warren…"Her voice growing fainter as she walked out of the kitchen. Patty took a big breath getting ready for all the questions she was sure would be coming.

"What the hell is going on in this house," Prue demanded, "and why was that…that thing, after us?" "I think that all of us should go into the solarium and sit down." "Fine, but if we don't get some answers soon we're leaving, I have homework to do," Piper stated. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige just rolled their eyes, and Patty smiled. "Ok then everyone to the solarium. Mother, come downstairs we need to explain everything to the girls." "Patty I think I figured out what the book meant about the whole more power thing. I think that they are the 'greatest power', not the Power of Three like the original prophecy said but the Power of Four." "The Power of Four? Really, are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, Patty. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I asked Melinda Warren and I even double checked it with her daughter." "So then we're sure that it really is them then? That they are…" "…your daughters? Yes."

O0O

"Hey you guys come here," Phoebe said to the other three, who were sitting on the couch. "Phoebe! Get away from there, stop eavesdropping on them!" Prue demanded. "No listen they just said that us four were part of this weird 'greatest power' thing and that we are the younger woman's daughters!" "What!" yelled the other three in unison, just before the other two women walked into the room the four of them sat back on the couch. "We have something to tell you girls, so just let us finish and then you can ask or say anything you want." "We heard what you said." When Penny and Patty looked confused Paige elaborated, "Phoebe was listening in on your conversation. Sorry." "It's ok it saves us about 10 minutes of explaining. There is another part of it though, a part we didn't talk about. Um, mother you want to tell them or should I?" "I think it's best that they hear it from you, darling." "Ok then, here goes. Girls besides being my daughters you inherited something from our family, but it's not something someone else would inherit, it's something very special and something that you will have to develop and learn to control. Your witches, all four of you."

* * *

_A/N: that is the 10th chapter im sry its so short but I wanted to get another chapter up cuz im not sure wen ill be able to update next hopefully soon. as u know I don't really have a comp that I can use altho my parents do have one that I cant use but that's a different story. ill hopefully get new comp and be able to update soon im sry for making u wait so long on an update to a cliffie hopefully y'all don't hate me now._

_Your (wonderful(lol)) author,_

_Nicole_


	13. Author's Note and apology

A/N: I am so sry that I havent updated recently but ive had a lot going on for the past couple of months but I wont bore u with the details but I will tell u that I am working on a new chapter and I am hoping on having it up b4 the end of 1st term on nov. 4th if I don't have it up by then then u can all yell at me or w.e but I am trying 2 update sooner but every time I try something comes up then I cant type as much so I am working on a new chapter and I hope itll be up soon

SSOOO SRY

Your author

Nicole


	14. What?

_A/N: im soooooo sry its been so long since the last time i updated but ive been really busy with school and everything but its FINALLY here the 11th chapter of Back To The Past! Enjoy!)_

_(plz dont be mad ive had MAJOR writers' block for the past couple of months and i jus couldnt get a good idea to give me someting to go off of! **SRY!**)_

**Back To The Past**

**Chapter 11: What?**

**What?**

"What," all four of the girls yelled out at the same time. "We're…witches?" Piper asked skeptically. "How can we be witches?" Paige questioned. "What exactly do you mean by witches?" Prue asked skeptically. Phoebe just stood there. "Well, you have magical powers. Each of you have your own special powers and over time you'll be able to control them better and they will advance and get stronger the more you use them and are more able to control them." Patty explained. "Uh-huh." Phoebe added. It was silent for a minute and then, "Ok so you're saying that you gave all of us up, basically at birth, because...I don't know why and now you're telling us that we're witches?" Prue questioned. "Um yea. But we didn't want to, I wanted to raise you as witches and teach you how to handle your powers but Victor, your father, didn't agree. So we came to an agreement. We'd give you up to families in San Francisco so you could have a normal childhood, then when you were 16 we were going to tell you." Patty explained. "Ok so if you and our father made this decision where is he?" Piper asked. Patty and her mother looked at each other and then, "He left a few months ago, he couldn't stand the fact that you were going to have to find out you were witches." Penny said.** "Oh," said Prue. "It was completely his decision to leave but he just couldn't stand to let you be subjected to all the stuff that comes with being witches," explained Patty. **"Why didn't he want us becoming witches?" Piper asked. "He just wanted you girls to have normal childhoods and be able to live normal lives without all the hassle of demons and warlocks." "Ok so now that we know, what's next?" Paige inquired. Penny and Patty looked at each other for a moment and then, "Well I guess we'll have to train you to become witches and to control your powers. I mean, since you now know about them you won't be safe for much longer." Penny told them. "But...that's for another day. Right now, I want to hear about my girls. How you've been, what your lives have been like, school, friends, everything!" The four girls just smiled at each other and agreed. Since it was starting to get a little late the four of them called their parents and told them that they would be eating with friends that night, since hearing about their daughters being witches might be a little much. After all four of them had called and told their parents, they all sat down in the sunroom and each girl told about how their lives had been before the last week or so. **How they met their sister witches and most of all how they were becoming such great friends and becoming connected with each other. Also how they were getting to know each others quirks and personalities from Piper's caring heart to Phoebe's risk taking addiction to Prue's headstrong mind to Paige's independence and finally learning they where all stubborn. When Prue got to the part about all of them being stubborn Grams piped in her two cents, "You all get that from your mother and me." All four girls turned and grinned at each other. **They liked the fact that all four of them had inherited something from their birth family, especially something like stubbornness, in their eyes being stubborn was a _good_ thing. They four girls continued telling their mother and grandmother about how their lives had been when the grandfather clock struck 9:30, Patty and Penny decided it was time for the girls to go home. They gave each of the girls a slip of paper with the address to the Manor and their phone number on it, in case anything should happen or if they had questions.

O0O

After the girls had left the manor, they all started walking back the way they had come. They got to Piper's house first, they all said their goodbyes and the other three continued on as Piper walked up the sidewalk. The next house they came to was Phoebe's, most of the lights were off except for one left on over the stairs by her parents so she could see when she got home. Paige and Prue waited to make sure the door wasn't locked and that Phoebe could get in before they started walking again. After that Paige was dropped off at her house and after Prue made sure that she got inside and closed the door, she continued on to her house by herself. On her walk home, Prue had plenty of time to think about everything that had happened that day. Mostly about her and her new-found sisters being witches. She walked into her house about 20 minutes later and discovered that her parents were already asleep. Being as quiet as possible, she poured herself a glass of milk and sat down to see if there was anything on TV.

O0O

The next day it was a Saturday. The four girls had agreed to get together a couple hours before noon, when the four of them had made plans to go over to the Manor to begin the first lesson of their witch training. They had gotten together under one of the big trees in Golden Gate Park to discuss what they might learn at their witch lessons. They were just finishing explaining what each of them thought what would happen when Prue looked down at her watch and noticed it was 11:30 already. Prue looked up at the other three and told them it was time that they started walking. The four of them got up, cleaned up the wrappers from the food they had brought, and left the park. They started walking and got to Prescott St. in a little over 20 minutes. They walked up to the Manor and knocked on the door, Patty answered the door and let them in. "We'll be up in the attic, it's this way if you'll all follow me." When they got up to the attic, Prue was the first to see Penny and...Patty tied up in the corner on the other side of the room. "Uh...guys..." That was all she could get out though because half a second later she heard Paige and Phoebe scream and a second after that so did Piper. Prue turned around and saw a demon morphing from "Patty" into a blue-skinned, red-orange haired, big-clawed thing. She pulled the three younger girls over to the corner where Patty and Penny were already tied up. She told Phoebe to find something to cut the rope after she already failed at trying to untie the knot. The demon was just standing in the same spot, looking at them. After she got the two older women untied, Prue asked, "What's wrong with him, why isn't he moving at all?", when suddenly he slowing started moving as if he was a robot, and started coming at them. Penny told them that he had been frozen and then turned to her daughter and asked her if she had frozen him. When her daughter shook her head, the two of them looked at the four young girls standing in front of them. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige shock their heads, Piper, however was looking at her hands. "I...I think...I think I did it. How did I do it?" "Piper you just used your power, you must have freezing like me." Patty told her as she was pulling her and Phoebe away. Penny was doing the same with Prue and Paige. The six of them made it downstairs, and Penny and Patty got the Book of Shadows, which was in the kitchen since Penny had been working on a potion before the demon had come. She told Prue and Paige to look through the Book and find the demon, while she got out some basic potion ingredients, and some vials. They found the demon, Petrifikus, and made the quick potion to vanquish him when he came through the door. Prue and Piper had just finished putting the potion into the last vials, they handed one to everyone else and on the count of three they all threw their vials at him. In a fiery and smoky blast he was gone. There was silence for a minute, when Patty turned to Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe and said, "Well girls what do you think of your first ever witch lesson?" They all started laughing and when they settled down a couple minutes later, they cleaned up the supplies from the potion and put the Book back in its rightful place, on the podium up in the attic. All was well, at least for a little while, in Halliwell Manor.

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go. The 11th chapter of Back to the Past! Hope you enjoyed and i am SSOOOO sry that it took me so long to update i have had MAJOR writers block for months and i just couldnt get a good idea to go off of for the life of me! I do tho have to give some credit to my sister, CharmedAngelicAngel for helping me write a little bit and give me some place to go off of, the stuff in bold are her ideas, she wrote them. Shes got some stories going now, 'Trust and Scars' and the sequel 'Healing Scars' ive read 'Trust and Scars' and the first chapter of 'Healing Scars' theyre gd go and ready them! lol : ) again i hope you enjoyed and plz review, and remember any ideas that u guys have or any ways you want me to go jus put them in ur reviews they would help me greatly!

Your (very sry) author,  
Nicole


	15. Lessons and Learning

_A/N: ty all for waiting! This is the 12th chapter of my story I did get some of my ideas from my wonderful cousin in this chapter there will be a little more action and more drama/suspense I think ur all gonna like it I hope you do! Well here ya go…the 12th chapter of Back To The Past! Enjoy!_

**Back To The Past**

Chapter 12: Lessons and Learning

**Lessons and Learning:**

"Ok girls are you all ready for your first official day of training?" Patty asked her four girls as they sat in the attic. "Yes!" came the simultaneous response. "Ok then. First, you all need to learn the most basic of the basics. The most important rule, The Wiccan Rede: An It Harm None, Do What Ye Will. Also, you can not, absolutely can not, for no reason whatsoever, use your powers for personal gain! If you do, the consequences will be very, very bad." The four girls looked at each other with curious and confused looks on their faces, then looked back at Patty. "Also, you have to know demon powers, so if you see one in use, you can know the person it was used by as a demon, and get away. There's fire and energy balls, which are red, of course, for fire, and blue, for energy. The way they get around is shimmering, it looks almost like heat waves, if it's a warlock though, they get around by blinking, they can move around very fast, in the blink of an eye. You've got to be careful, because there are also variations on all of these! Now, we'll have to figure out what powers each of you have, so we can train you specifically on how to use them. Now, we already know that Piper can freeze time. Has anyone else done anything or has anything unusual happened to them lately?" Prue and Phoebe shook their heads, Paige had a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it Paige?" "Well, about a week or two ago, I was working with one of my friends on a school project in the gym. He took my drawing pencils, and I said 'Give me back my pencils' and they disappeared from his hands in blue and white lights and…kinda reappeared in my hand." Patty looked at her mother, then said, "It looks like you have telekinetic orbing. Now, Prue and Phoebe, what about you? Are you sure you haven't had anything unusual happen to you in the past few weeks?" "No, nothing I can think of," Phoebe said. Prue agreed. "Ok well we'll have to figure out your powers in a little bit. Right now we need to train Piper and Paige, you guys can help."

O0O

"Now, what you're trying to do is, when I throw this up in the air, you try to freeze it. Ok," Prue asked Piper. Prue was helping Piper and Patty, Phoebe was helping Penny and Paige. "Ok, I think I'm ready. I'm ready…I'm not ready!" Patty cut in, "Yes you are Piper, you are ready, you can do this. Now, concentrate and focus." She nodded to Prue who threw the plastic bottle they were using to practice on. Prue threw it up in the air and Piper put her hands out like she had done before. Nothing happened. She did it three more times and right before the bottle hit the floor, it stopped. "I…I did it! I actually did it! Yay!" "Great job, Piper!" Patty and Prue chorused. Prue and Piper continued practicing, while Patty went downstairs into the basement to see how Paige was doing with her power. Paige was doing pretty good also. She had control…just not aim down yet. Patty walked in just as Paige tried calling a box full of old clothes to her, she didn't quite make it. She ended up calling the garden hose to wrap around Penny and Phoebe. "Nice try, Paige, but not quite there yet," came Penny's voice from inside the bundle. Phoebe put in, "More to the left, a lot more to the left." Then, "Phoebe! Be Nice!" "Sorry." Patty shook her head said, "Keep trying, Paige, at least you got the control down," and left. She went back up to see how Prue and Piper were doing. When she got back up to the attic she found all the furniture moved to opposite sides of the room. With a confused look on her face she said, "Piper, how'd you do this? I thought you had the power to freeze. According to the prophecy there was supposed to be a sister with the power to freeze and another sister with telekinesis, not one sister with both." "I didn't do this. It was Prue. She just kinda squinted her eyes 'cause of the sun shining through the window and all the furniture started moving around. That was about a minute or so before you came up." Prue was just standing next to Piper, staring at the room, looking back and forth between the two sides of the room. "Prue…? Prue? Are you ok?" At a nod from Prue, Patty continued. "I believe you have telekinesis." "Really? I do? That's so cool!" Prue smiled and Patty started teaching both Prue and Piper.

O0O

While they were all eating lunch in the solarium, Patty told everyone else about Prue getting her power and how far Piper had gotten on controlling hers. Penny told the rest of how Paige had finally managed at least a little bit of aim, and was doing excellent on her control. In the middle of Penny's explanation of Paige's power, Phoebe excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she got out of the room, she made a breakaway for the front door. Closing it quietly behind her, she took three steps off the porch when, "Ah, there one of you are. You know, I've been waiting here for a good hour. You shouldn't keep a demon waiting, it makes them cranky." Phoebe didn't even have time to barely open her mouth. The demon grabbed her around the waste, put a hand over her mouth and nose with a cloth in it, and shimmered away.

O0O

After Phoebe had been gone for a while, Paige started to wonder about where she had gone off to. She checked all the bathrooms, but no Phoebe. She went back to the solarium and asked, "Hey, have any of you seen Phoebe in the last 10 minutes? She said she was going to the bathroom, but they're all empty." "Really? Are you absolutely sure?" Penny asked her newly found granddaughter. "Yes! I'm positive, I've checked both the bathrooms, she's not in either of them!" "Where could she be?" Piper asked. "I have no idea, but we're going find out!" Patty exclaimed determinedly. "Prue, you and Paige come with me, we're going to go look in the book. Piper you stay down here with your grandmother and start scying, hopefully it'll work!"

O0O

_Down in the Underworld…_

Phoebe was tied to a wall with chains around her wrists. As she was gaining back her consciousness, she heard someone talking. It was the demon who had taken her, he was talking to one of his minions. Phoebe opened her eyes and saw the minion leave; the demon who had taken her turned around and saw that she was awake. "Well, well, I was hoping if I waited around long enough, one of you would come out all alone. I just had to wait. Now, the only thing left for me to do is wait for the rest of your family to come looking for you, then I'll get what I deserve!" "You'll get what you deserve alright, you deserve to be vanquished, that's what!" Phoebe retorted. "Got a little bit of a mouth on you, don't ya? Well, we'll get that taken care of the minute we have everyone else here, now won't we?" Phoebe glared at him, and if looks could kill, this guy wouldn't have had a chance in the world…either of them. "Now I'm going to go round up some more of my minions to…help your family find you." "What do you mean?" "Well I'm gonna go see if I can get one of your sisters to come outside, I'll grab them, then I'll leave a little bit of a clue, we demons are really impatient. We should probably work on that a little bit…"

O0O

_Back at the Manor…_

"Anything yet, girls?" Patty asked two of her newfound daughters. "No, nothing yet." Prue answered. "You know, you should really index this thing or something," Paige retorted. Patty laughed quietly and shook her head, and continued to look through one of the chests in the attic. She was looking for something of Phoebe's from right after she was born, to help Piper and Penny with the scrying. "Ah-Ha! I found it!" "What did you find?" Prue asked. "This. It was Phoebe's very first blanket, from the hospital when she was born. I'm going to go give it to your sister and grandmother, maybe it will help find Phoebe."

O0O

"Thank you, Patty. I'm sure it will help a lot." Penny told her daughter. "Ok just keep scrying; we've got to find her. If she has the last power, she's going to be pretty much helpless, even if she does get it."

O0O

_Underworld…_

Phoebe was leaning against the wall, trying to find a way to get out, or to get a message to her sisters and family, when…

_**Premonition  
**__Penny, Patty, and Prue came into the cave she was in, with Piper and Paige right behind them. As they all got in, demons shimmered in on both sides. Her family was able to get rid of most of them but Paige got hurt. Piper and Prue ran over to see if she was ok. At that moment, a demon flung a giant fireball at them, Patty screamed when she saw what had happened. __**Premonition**_

* * *

_A/N: well that was the 12th chapter I hope yall liked it! Im hoping to get another chapter up soon I'll also be starting another story soon hopefully so updates might slow down in a little bit might not be for a while I need to find the paper with all my ideas on it hope ya liked it see ya l8er!__Your author, _

_Nicole : )_


	16. author note

A/N: hey all! I know I havent updated in a while and it will prolly be a while longer, im very sorry! I have a major case of writers' block, I cant even think of a title for the next chapter! Also I have MAJOR hw this quarter, I get geometry hw every single night and were doing a huge research paper in modern American lit., and for my child psych class, we started playschool last week and I have to plan and make up lesson plans with my group to teach to 7, 3 and 4 yr. olds every Friday and then we do other stuff and it's midterm so ive got conferences and tests and stuff along those lines etc…? and now im applying for a summer job and I got the call today that they want me to go in for an interview! And im jus very very busy right now! But if any of you have ANY ideas for the story or the title or anything PLZ tell me! I really need help right now, my life is hectic at the moment!... anyway again I say im VERY sorry and I will try to update ASAP! (also ty for all your guys' patience, if u are being patient, and I hope u aren't mad at me…) im gonna shut up now and again very sry!


	17. AN

Dear Readers,

Hey it's me, your author: ) i would jus like to tell u all that there will be a new chapter up within the next few days, the reason i havent updated in a while is a bit of writers block and the fact that my teacher had my folder with all my printed chapters in it which i use to write off of cuz trust me, its soooo much easier to write off of that than to have all the chapters open and switch between them trying to find the right one! ANYWAY...we also jus started our new and LAST quarter in school last tues. so the first week is a bit hectic...anyway, i already have a bunch of ideas ready for the next few chapters the only problem is writing them: ) well again the next chapter should be up in the next few days or so!

Thanks for the wait!

Nicole : )


	18. AN: SO SORRY!

A/N: Dear Readers, I am TERRIBLY sorry that i have not updated in such a long time! I have been fairly busy, what with school getting out, and i jus got a job a couple weeks ago and i have been working a HORRIBLE amount of time and not at the most convenient hours (3p-9p, 6a-2p, 11a-5p, 5p-11 30p to name a few) so i have had very little time to even THINK about updating for my story! For which, i am TERRIBLY and HORRIBLY sorry! i have also had a HORRIBLE case of writers block for like 2 months! (btw if anyone has ANY ideas about where they would like the story to go or how they would like it to go i would be very grateful!) So anyhow, back to the point of this authors note, i will not be writing on this story until further notice for which i am, once again, TERRIBLY sorry!

(to any readers who have stuck with me this long, i am very gratefulfor your loyaltyand very sorry for not updating as much as ive promised!)

Your author,  
Nicole


End file.
